Códigos de construcción
by Rain Liddle
Summary: Drabbles centrados en diferentes parejas. Naja x Lía, Lía x Kyrie y Kyrie x Morte.


Naja x Lía.

**Ad astra**

Naja ha pasado su vida pensando al mismo tiempo en el hombre bestia y el humano que viven dentro suyo, siempre anteponiendo las opiniones y necesidades del primero por una cuestión legal, pero sin olvidarse por completo del segundo. Las debilidades del corazón de un intelectual. Pero cuando Lía cae a un abismo, no sabe si es el hombre bestia (un lobo monogámico, capaz de dar hasta la última gota de sangre por lo más cercano en esta tierra a una pareja que ha de tener por el momento) o el humano débil y sometido que busca por su amo de carácter rabioso. Lo único importante es que se debe a ella, de un modo u otro. Así que salta y no se lo imagina de otro modo.

Lía x Kyrie.

**Realmente frágil**

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien me sonrió sin aventurarse en mi escote? ¿Fue antes de que hubiera algo allí haciendo bulto? Tantos años que no lo recuerdo, pero es tan cálido el rostro ante mí que comienzo a desear que las fronteras entre los hombres bestias y los humanos fueran menos inmensas, salvables a penas con un beso y un abrazo. Por eso guardo mis cuernos y trato de parecer más pequeña y frágil. Quizás así él desee protegerme del frío que solía formar mi casa y que acabó colándose a mi corazón, donde crepita el fuego especiado de mi ira y mis pasiones más violentas.

Kyrie x Morte.

**Arduum sane munus**

Veías en sus ojos esa ingenuidad que tienen los que realmente creen que cambiarán el mundo, como si este fuera una cosa tan sencilla como única, que entra en la palma de la mano y puede controlarse con meras acciones. Todo es posible, el aleteo de una mariposa se hace huracán al otro lado del hemisferio, pero la sangre se ha derramado a mares bajo tus pies, sin que puedas hacer otra cosa que no sea mirar, endurecido por la amargura. No le dijiste la edad que tenías. No te hubiera creído. Ni que eras incapaz de amar. Apreciabas su calor, que era fuego manso, ardiendo sobre tu pecho. Te contagiabas de su entusiasmo, como una roca mecida por el río y lo seguías en su corriente, no importaba a dónde. A él, a ellos. Si Raven no hubiera sido miembro de los Leones Dorados, probablemente también habrías escapado antes. Falta de interés. Algunos de ellos estaban sedientos de sangre enemiga. No querían cambiar el mundo, simplemente destruirlo por resentimiento. Te invocaron por cosas más triviales aún y por eso no protestaste. Pero, ¿con qué cara le hablarás de esto a Morte?

**Loco sí, pero por ella**

Kyrie pasó varios meses viajando al lado de Morte, tonteando y debatiéndose internamente entre declararse de una vez y por todas (recibiendo por seguro una bofetada y un "déjame sola") antes de tomar otro trabajo como camarero por ahí, o insinuarse con torpeza hasta que ella lo captara y le hiciera una proposición indecorosa para que durmiera en su misma cama, por ejemplo. Solo tendría que esperar a que Toppi se echara una de esas siestas interminables que lo caracterizaban. Ni lo despertarían los gemidos, pero para cuando llegaba a esa parte del plan, tenía la nariz sangrando y desde el otro lado de la habitación, Morte lo miraba como si estuviese loco. Después de recuperar la memoria el corazón dejó de acelerarse en presencia de su amada. No por eso dejó de sentirse atraído, pero recordó las veces en que lo mismo había sucedido y los posibles desenlaces. El asunto perdió encanto, en suma y tomar su mano, mirarle a los ojos ya no era una Odisea. Por peligroso que resultara aún.

**Conservandae**

Estaba bien destruir el mundo cuando ella llevaba el volante. Estaba bien que ardiera hasta que fuera un montón de cenizas cuando eran tres espadachines (no literalmente pero casi) contra toda una sociedad que quería cazarles y darles muerte, ayudando desconocidos a regañadientes (en su caso, al menos) y cada tanto corriendo de la furia de una dragona feroz. Dejó de estar bien cuando la ingenuidad en los ojos de Kyrie fue reemplazada por una dureza aplastante y Morte se dijo que tal vez era el príncipe encantado. A lo mejor un beso, un simple beso podía volverlo a como era antes. Y entonces, lo que estaría bien sería quedarse juntos. Encontrar su lugar en ese mundo que después de todo, no estaba mal y no merecía ser destruido.


End file.
